Perdas e Ganhos
by LaJu
Summary: Ela perdeu o ano, mas o que será que ganhou em troca? O que fica na memória não pode ser retirado, mas pode ser substituído.Será que tanto rancor pode destruir uma paixão? Capítulo Único.


Os personagens infelizmente não são nossos mas sim de J.K.Rowling.

Hermione e Gina entraram no restaurante do Rony assim que saíram do trabalho. Assim que entraram deram de cara com Rony. Conversando com o Harry.

-Vamos lá falar com eles-Gina falou toda animada.

-Vai você, eu fico aqui esperando.-Hermione falou emburrada.

-Ah, eu esqueci, desculpa. Vamos nos sentar então?

Enquanto as duas procuravam uma mesa para jantar, Rony foi até elas, "arrastando" Harry com ele.

-Que bom que vocês vieram! Faz tempo que não apareciam por aqui-falou Rony todo sorridente.

-É, e eu poderia ter escolhido um dia melhor para vir.-falou Hermione num tom sério.

-É melhor eu ir embora, Rony.-falou Harry já se virando para ir embora.

-É melhor mesmo.-falou Hermione.

-O que você tem a ver com isso? Até onde eu sei, o restaurante é do Rony!

-Além de a sua presença estragar o ambiente, eu não tenho nada com isso.-ela falou num tom sarcástico.

-Então por que você não vai embora? Os incomodados que se retirem!

-Você já estava indo mesmo!

-Vamos nos acalmar, por favor! Isso aqui é um ambiente público-falou Rony tentando amenizar a situação.

-E desde quando ambientes públicos são impedimentos para essa barraqueira-falou Harry.

-Barraqueira? Por acaso fui eu que armei um escândalo no meio do Beco Diagonal?

-Se você não estivesse lá nada daquilo teria acontecido!

-E eu sou proibida de estar em um lugar só porque você vai estar l�?

-Já chega! Harry venha até minha sala que eu preciso falar com você-Rony interferiu,

levando Harry para longe.

Gina e Hermione sentaram-se à mesa até que Hermione se levantou bruscamente:

-Perdi a fome! Fique você comendo, eu vou embora.- e saiu do restaurante pisando duro.

-Harry, eu já te pedi mil vezes para você evitar esse tipo de escândalos! Você tem uma imagem a zelar sendo jogador de quadribol! Você depende da sua imagem! E aqui no meu restaurante ainda? Você quer espantar os meus clientes? Me deixar no prejuízo?

-Desculpa Rony, eu só...Eu perco a cabeça! Ela me irrita extremamente!

Nesse instante Gina entrou na sala.

-Quer fazer o favor de ficar lá fora com a Hermione-Rony pediu para a irmã.

-Calma, ela já foi embora! Eu só vim me despedir!

-Mas você também não vai jantar?

-Não, eu to indo para casa da Hermione ver como ela está.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa no canto da sala.

-Vai começar de novo-Rony pergunta irritado para Harry.

-Olha, eu também já vou indo! Tchau para vocês-Harry saiu deixando Gina e Rony para trás.

-Bom, eu vou indo. A gente se fala. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.-falou Rony vendo Gina ir embora.

Gina aparatou na sala do apartamento de Hermione e a encontrou chorando no sofá.

-Você está chorando por causa dele-perguntou Gina abismada.

-Sim, de tanto ódio que eu tenho dele! É um prazer para ele me irritar!

-Desculpa, Mi, mas quem começou a provocar dessa vez foi você!

-De qual lado você est�, hein?

-De nenhum lado, não me meta nas suas confusões-Gina falou brava.

-Então não venha me consolar se você não quer se meter!

-Você está falando sem pensar, depois você vai se arrepender-disse Gina sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

Passado um tempo em silêncio, Gina voltou a falar:

-Sabe o que eu não entendo? Vocês se gostavam tanto, se davam tão bem...

-Nem tão bem, ele sempre me causou problemas.

-Que tipos de problemas?

-Perder aulas provas, ou pior, quando ele me fez perder os NIEM´s.

-Ele te fez perder os NIEM´s? Disso eu não sabia...

-Então vou te contar...

FLASHBACK

-Você tem noção que a gente não poderia estar aqui, agora, nesse momento?

-Esquece isso.-ele disse acariciando os seus cabelos enrolados.

-Primeiro que é contra as regras, segundo porque a gente vai acabar se atrasando para fazer os NIEM´s!

-Contra as regras a gente sempre est�, e se atrasar para o exame, todo ano tem um, a gente faz ano que vem...

-O que? Não fala uma coisa dessas nem brincando, Potter!

-Nossa, adoro quando você me chama de Potter, soa de um modo tão sexy-e forçou um beijo nela. Ela o empurrou:

-Eu estou falando sério! Se a gente não andar logo a gente não vai chegar a tempo-ela disse e se levantou, indo em direção à porta.

Ele segurou o seu braço e a prensou contra a parede.

-A gente ainda tem tempo-falou com a voz já alterada e começou a beija-la violentamente.

Ela tentou resistir a ele, mas acabou cedendo aos seus beijos.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Mas por que você não o afastou e foi embora?

-Porque, porque...Oras, sei lá porque-Hermione ficou brava e subiu para o seu quarto, batendo a porta ao entrar.

Gina ficou um tempo sentada no sofá até desaparatar para o seu apartamento.

Gina encontrou Rony sentado atrás da mesa de seu escritório, fazendo a contabilidade do restaurante.

-Boas?

-Ótimas! Faturamento esta ainda melhor que o mês passado!

-Que bom assim, com seu bom humor, a gente pode conversar sobre os detalhes da festa do casamento aqui no restaurante.

-Finalmente vai desencalhar, hein, maninha?

-Cala boca, Rony! Só porque você casou cedo demais não quer dizer que eu tenho que casar também!

-T�, t�, o que falta arrumar pro casamento?

-O principal. Padrinhos! O Colin já escolheu os deles e acabou de me cobrar os meus, coisa que eu nem pensei ainda!

-Em quem você está pensando?

-Em quem mais? No Harry e na Mione, só que com a briga aquele dia, já desconsiderei a idéia!

-Mas pode ser uma boa idéia...

-Para eles ficarem armando barraco no meu casamento? Nem pensar!

-Você não vê? Eles ainda se amam, sempre se amaram! Quem sabe um casamento pode quebrar esse gelo...

-Em que mundo você vive, Rony? Isso nunca vai acontecer! Eles se odeiam!

-Amor e ódio são sentimentos muito próximos! Eles brigam tanto porque não querem assumir que se amam.

-Ah, não sei, Rony...Não vai dar certo isso...

-Confia em mim vai, eu sei o que faço.

Gina, pensando sobre o assunto, passou os olhos pela janela.

-Rony! Por que a gente não faz o casamento naquele jardim ali? É tão lindo! Parece o ambiente perfeito para um casamento!

-Só que só cabe o noivo e a noiva l�, é um cubículo aquele jardim! E além do mais, só se chega lá passando pela cozinha. Muito chato entrar no casamento pela cozinha.

-Ah! Que pena. Mas voltando ao assunto dos padrinhos, se eu contar pra Hermione que o

Harry é o padrinho ela não vai aceitar!

-Então não conta!

-E correr o riso dela não querer entra na hora?

-Ela não faria isso com você...

-Quem me garante?

-Eu te garanto. Fica tranqüila e faz o que eu to falando.

Era hora do casamento. Gina estava linda, com um vestido pérola que contrastava com seus cabelos vermelho-fogo. Sorria de orelha a orelha.

Hermione entregava os brincos de Gina, enquanto Molly terminava de arrumar seu cabelo.

Luna entrou no quarto apressada.

-A noiva está pronta?

-Prontíssima-falou Molly.

-Então, Molly, eu acho melhor você ir para o seu lugar ao lado do pai do Colin afinal de

contas você vai entrar com ele, e o Harry já esta te esperando também Mione.

Hermione olhou para Gina no mesmo momento, e disse:

-Eu preciso falar com você.

-Mas nos não temos tempo –falou Gina.

-Vai ser rápido.

-Tá bom, desçam vocês, eu vou conversar rapidinho com a Mione e já vou.-falou Gina, desesperada com a reação de Hermione.

-Como é que é? O Harry este me esperando? Que história é essa?

-É que...

-Você mentiu para mim quando me convidou! Você falou que eu ia entrar com o Denis!

-Hermione, é o seguinte, na verdade, eu..Er..

-Vamos logo meninas, vocês estão atrasadas-falou Molly entrando no quarto.

-Calma aí Molly, eu ainda não terminei de conversar com a Gina aqui.-falou Hermione irritada.

-Depois a gente conversa Mione...-Gina falou enquanto a empurrava em direção à porta.

-Mas eu não posso...

-Pode sim, meu bem. Vamos, não estrague o casamento-Molly a conduziu até onde os padrinhos se reuniam.

Harry já estava com a cara fechada. Provavelmente tinha sido enganado também.

-Tente ser civilizado, apesar disso não fazer parte da sua natureza.-Hermione falou para Harry, se posicionando ao lado dele.

Quando ele abriu a boca para responder, Arthur Weasley falou:

-Dê o braço a ela, já está na hora de vocês entrarem.

Muito relutantemente Hermione enganchou o braço no de Harry e entraram no salão.

-Isso poderia ser o nosso casamento, se você...-Harry falou de modo que apenas ela ouviu.

-Se VOCÊ não tivesse estragado tudo.

-A culpa é minha agora?

-Agora não, sempre foi!

-Então quer dizer que você ainda queria estar comigo agora?

-Eu não falei isso.

-Então o que você quis dizer?

Nesse instante eles chegaram aos seus lugares e se silenciaram para a entrada de Gina.

Gina estava radiante de felicidade. Caminhou com seu pai até Colin.

O casamento foi breve, logo estavam todos no restaurante de Rony comemorando a união.

-Hermione, você não poderia ir até a cozinha para mim ver se está tudo em ordem?

-Claro, Molly.

Chegando na cozinha, Hermione encontrou o garçom todo atrapalhado, cheio de bandejas.

-Oh, que bom que srta. chegou. Eu vou levando essas bandejas, a srta. por favor, não tiraria as bandejas que faltam da geladeira e colocaria no balcão?

-Claro, pode ir.

Ela caminhou até a geladeira, que era no canto afastado da cozinha. Levou um susto quando viu Harry encostado na mesma.

-Em vez de ficar bancando a estátua na frente da geladeira, poderia ajudar um pouco-ela falou grosseiramente para ele.

-Nossa como os tempos mudam, Hermione pedindo ajuda-ele falou sarcasticamente.

-Muda mesmo, você não mudou-ela falou abrindo a geladeira.

-Ainda bem que mudei, não poderia passar o resto da vida como um garoto bobo de 17 anos de idade, que achava ser feliz.

-Agora você é feliz-ela pegou as bandejas.

-Ainda não.

Ela apenas caminhou até o balcão, onde deixou as bandejas.

-E você, é feliz-ele perguntou caminhando em sua direção.

-Quando você não está por perto, até que sim.

-Ah, mais bem que quando você ficava sozinha comigo na sala de astronomia você gostava.

-Se você me respeitasse e não me fizesse perder aulas. Ou pior, perder o NIEM´s e ter que fazer mais um ano de Hogwarts!

-Você sempre teve a opção de ir embora!

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes.

-A grande Hermione não tem resposta agora? Você que sempre tem resposta para tudo!

-Cala a boca-ela ficou irritada.

-Quem é você para me mandar calar a boca?

-Eu? Sou a grande Hermione como você mesmo disse-ela falou ironicamente.

-Noooossa, grande coisa! Você é uma grande barraqueira, isso sim!

-Barraqueira? O que você estava fazendo plantado na porta da geladeira? Com certeza esperando para armara confusão!

-O mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo! Eu não sabia que você apareceria ali! Aliás, se eu soubesse, não estaria!Você deixa o ar pesado-ele também já estava alterando o seu tom de voz.

Nesse instante eles ouviram a voz de Molly se aproximando da cozinha:

-O que está acontecendo nessa cozinha?

Harry, sem pensar, puxou Hermione pela porta que dava no jardim e a fechou.

-Você está maluco? Ah, como eu esqueci! É bem típico do Harry Potter prender as pessoas nos lugares!

-Você quer ficar quieta? Você não vê que a Molly ia brigar com a gente?

Ela ficou quieta para escutarem a voz de Molly novamente:

-Ué? Jurava que tinha ouvido a voz da Hermione! Espero que ela não esteja brigando com Harry em algum lugar!

-Esperançosa essa mulher-Hermione mais com ela mesma do que com Harry.

E então ouviram os passos de Molly indo embora da cozinha.

Hermione imediatamente abriu, ou melhor, tentou abrir a porta.

-Essa joça está emperrada!

-Como assim, emperrada?

-Emperrada, sabe! Quando não abre mais-ela falou brava.

-Eu sei o que é emperrada! Saia para eu tentar abrir!

-Ah, claro, lá vai o fortão! Espero que ao menos a varinha você tenha trazido!

Ele passou as mãos pelos bolsos, inutilmente, já que tinha esquecido a varinha em cima do móvel enquanto se arrumava para o casamento.

-Quanta incompetência! Um bruxo sem varinha! Ainda é considerado um grande bruxo!

-Ah é, e você, cadê a SUA varinha?

-E aonde eu iria guarda-la nesse vestido?

-Você quer mesmo que eu responda?

-Não precisa, seu estúpido!

-Ótimo agora a gente espera alguém vir buscar alguma coisa na cozinha para abrir a porta.

-Claro, considerando que tudo já está servido, isso vai ser bem rápido!

-E você tem alguma idéia melhor?

-Se você não tivesse sido tão burro nós não estaríamos aqui agora!

-Ah, claro, sempre a culpa é minha!

-Porque você sempre faz a coisa errada!

-Ah, falou a srta. Sabe-tudo!

-Não tudo, mas o suficiente para não fazer besteira! Diferentemente do incrível menino-que-sobreviveu!

-Não me chame assim, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto!

-E eu tenho que te chamar só de coisas que você gosta ao invés da verdade?

-Ah, então agora você só quer falar verdades! Posso te chamar de sangue-ruim então?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas:

-Você não ouse falar comigo de novo!

Ela foi para a outra ponta do jardim e se sentou lá. No mesmo momento ele se arrependeu do que disse. Achou melhor tentar consertar a burrada que tinha feito.

Caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado. Na mesma hora ela se afastou.

-Não se aproxime de mim! Eu posso te sujar com meu sangue!

-Me desculpe, eu não...Eu não pensei antes de falar, eu...

-Isso é comum em você!

-Eu nunca quis te ofender, eu...

-Estranho como você sempre consegue!

-Dessa vez eu não quis ofender, eu...Caramba, dessa vez eu falei mais do que devia! Mas você também me ofendeu.

-Claro, compare o menino-que-sobreviveu com sangue-ruim. Qual ofende mais?

-T�, tá bom, me desculpa, eu estou realmente arrependido...

-Bem típico de você, fazer tudo errado e depois pedir desculpas!

-Será que você nunca vai esquecer?

-Você também não esqueceu!

-Porque você não deixou! Você relembra a história cada vez que a gente se encontra!

-Claro, cada vez que eu olho para você eu lembro da história!

-Você alguma vez já tentou esquecer?

-Como, se você está sempre por perto?

-Tentando se lembrar das coisas boas que a gente passou juntos, não só nas ruins?

-Fazer o que se as ruins foram mais intensas?

-Tornando as boas intensas!

-Não se mexe no passado!

-Então a gente arruma no presente-ele a segurou e a beijou.

A princípio ela não queria se render ao beijo, mas ela não conseguiu. Ela o amava muito e podia sentir que ele a amava na mesma intensidade. Então se deixou levar pelos seus beijos apaixonados que faziam o ar se esvair de sua mente.

Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O melhor momento da sua vida desde que saiu daquela escola. Tinha a mulher que amava nos seus braços novamente. E assim sentia que seria para o resto da vida.

Rony entrou na cozinha procurando as bandejas de doce.

-Eu já falei para ninguém fechar essa porta, que ela só abre por dentro! Alguém pode ficar preso lá fora!

Foi lá e abriu a porta. Deu de cara com Harry e Hermione se beijando no jardim.

Gina chegou atrás de Rony, querendo falar com ele. Quando ela viu a cena no jardim, um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto.

-Ainda bem que o casamento não foi aí-ela cochichou para Rony.

-E é melhor deixar essa porta fechada.

Ele piscou para ela e saíram da cozinha.

N/A: Essa short fic surgiu de uma falta do que fazer, mesmo tendo que acordar cedo no dia seguinte! Esperamos que tenham gostado pois adoramos escreve-la e ficaríamos muito felizes de saber a sua opinião! Beijos e até a próxima!

La&Ju


End file.
